Happy Easter Germany!
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: It's a very crazy Easter for Germany. First off, no one bothered him the whole morning —which is a pretty big thing for someone who's always interrupted— So he came to one conclusion: It must have been England's fault. He —along with England— finds out why the nations have disappeared and what to do to bring them back. YAOI: EngGer and fairies!


_**Sam-Chan: Here's another awesome oneshot for you guys~! I also want to let everyone know, that THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'M STOPPING MY OTHER STORIES. So, no one has to worry 'n' stuff. This is just for the fun, and hopefully (i'm talking to you, the reader) a review :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... But, what if i did? :D **_

_**Warnings: YAOI, EngGer, bad language, some offensive terms, magic, bunny parts, craziness, awkwardness and etc..**_

* * *

Twas a lovely morning for our dear Germany.

He woke up, and didn't find an Italy curled up at his side. He got ready for the day in peace, he trained in peace, he even cooked his own breakfast in peace. But, as soon as he began to indulge into the tasty-looking breakfast he had prepared, he realized something was terribly wrong.

There were no interruptions...

Sighing, Germany stopped himself from enjoying his breakfast in peace and began —as he liked to call it— looking for trouble; which meant all the people who regularly stopped him from accomplishing anything. He check throughout the house, but couldn't find one person. He called everyone he could think of at the moment, including Romano, but no one picked up. He then concluded to two things, one: that they were causing 'mischief' somewhere else, or two: that somehow, England and his crazy magic so happened to be a part of this.

He was going with the latter.

Setting off for England's house, Germany made sure to pack everything he needed, including the breakfast he never got to finish. He took the bus to the airport, though it was only an half hour drive, Germany felt like it had gone on forever. In his hurry to get to England, he 'asked' the bus driver to stop the bus —to the bus driver, 'ask' was a bit of an understatement, it was more like scare half to death. It only made sense, because the bus driver was Italian. Germany thanked the bus driver and payed the fare, 'jumping' off the bus and running his way to England, not noticing the pictures and advertisements for bunnies, chocolate and eggs around him. Many hours later —surprising less time then by plane or train— Germany arrived in England, hot and sweaty from running most of the way there. He immediately set off for England's house, ignoring the strange looks he was getting. Much more running later, he spotted England tending to his garden, talking to his 'fairy friends' as it seemed. Forgetting his own strength, Germany rushed at the other, accidently knocking him over.

"What the hell was that for, kraut! Don't you know your own strength?" England questioned.

"I'm sorry.." Germany muttered.

"You don't look very sorry." England remarked. The self-proclaimed gentleman got up and brushed the invisible dirt off of himself. He stared at Germany, waiting for an explanation to his sudden intrusion.

"A-arthur, have you noticed anything, out of sorts?" Germany asked. To England's surprise the German had used his human name —something that was very uncommon between fellow nations.

"Of what sort, kraut?"

"Like, have you seen or heard from anyone lately? Meaning today, or in the past few hours?"

"No, I haven't." England replied. At first, he had taken no mind to this, since he was grateful that no one decided to mess with him that day, but now that he thought about it, no one had called or even stopped by. Not even the frog or git, and they usually make up an excuse to pester him. Leading the other nation into the house, England told the German to sit down as he made calls to the other nations, none picking up their phones. He then had a short conversation with the sink—which wasn't actually with the sink, but with the fairy sitting on top of it. To Germany though, it seemed like the sink.

"Really now? Why would Pandorin do such a thing?"

"What! The prick! And now I have to... Oh dear..."

"Well, goodbye Farnore! See you soon, i guess." England said quietly, waving at the window—which was actually Farnore flying out the window, but of course, Germany couldn't see the fairy and assumed it was the window.

"I have...bad news Ludwig." England said, puzzling Germany.  
"What is it?"

"I know you'll probably won't believe me, but one of my fairy friends, Farnore, just informed me on what has caused this _event_." England said slowly, letting Germany take everything in. At first, Germany didn't really believe the British man, but then decided, if someone brought him peace that day, then anything was possible.

"Okay, i believe you. So, what caused this strangeness?"

"Pandorin. Pandora, the Fairy Queen of Lust and Darkness' husband. He's the Fairy King of Mischief and Perversity, and he has...taken it upon himself to make sure prudish-like nations get laid."

"Oh... And what does that have to do with the other nations disappearing?"

"The other nations —their human personifications, of course— won't be put back into our world until the 'prudish' nation Pandorin has chosen, _is helped out by a deemed 'perverted one'_. And, in addition to that, he will make them _in heat _like that of an animal." England explained. In his mind, he had already come up with the conclusion that those two nations were_ him _and _Germany_, and that** twat **of a fairy king wanted them to fuck.

If only he could explain this conclusion to Germany.

_Without_ getting a black eye.

"A-and these t-two nations are?" Germany questioned nervously. He already had a clue of what England was talking about, but didn't want to believe it. Him and England, fucking? Was impossible.

But then..

He started to feel something. A crazy feeling, like something was growing onto him. He then felt something on the top his head and below on his backside. He slowly put his hands on his head, and felt something unusual.

"L-ludwig, you have b-bunny ears on your head!" England exclaimed, pointing up Germany's head. Of course, Germany couldn't see them, but he felt them. He also realized that the strange feeling on his back may as well be a tail.

"Arthur! What is going on!" Germany demanded, looking rather scary to a now frantic England, who was afraid of getting beat up to a pulp.

"I-i-i don't know! Is today some special occasion! Like April Fools or Christmas or..." England drifted off.

Today was Easter.

"Kraut, listen to me very carefully. Today is Easter, and that is why Pandorin decided to use a very perverted kink, also known as 'bunny-play' in the fairy world..." England said calmly, but the blush on his face said otherwise. England felt 'his own' set of ears grow on his head, and his 'own' tail appear on his backside. And with all the crazy wisdom he was given by the magical creatures of earth, he now realized how important this was.

"Kraut, do you trust me?"

"W-what?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I-i guess so. Yes.." As the words came out of Germany's mouth, a pair of lips came crashing down onto his, leaving Germany in shock. The Brit's tongue found its way into Germany's mouth testing out the waters in this new, adventurous feat. The Brit himself, only hoped this didn't come with a price of a black eye, or two, and was nevertheless pleased when the German began kissing back, softly, but still kissing back. As they parted, a string of saliva was caught in between them. Neither cared at the moment, since both were greedily taking in air. England then guided the German to the couch, where they rapidly disgarded their pants and began kissing once more. Germany was tied in between wanting to stop such an act and just enjoying the pleasure he —and his groin— got. He had always thought _this _was a big waste of time. His bruder, also made a big impact on his opinion, since his bruder was fucked by people and fucked people almost all the time, but that didn't stop his bruder from being messy, rude or mischievous, it only seemed to increase that fact. He also hadn't actually experienced much _action _since the Renaissance Era, and that was with his bruder, France and Italy, who declared he couldn't stay a virgin. Since then, he devoted himself to his work and study of things beneficial to his work. Which he could, conclude, would make him, in a way, a prude, but like he had told himself earlier, there were better things to do besides having sex. Germany was taken out of his thoughts by the feeling of something wet and moist on his nipple.

"O-oh...!" He let out a quiet moan as England roughly sucked on one of his pink nubs. He grew more and more lust-filled as England continued sucking on the nub, while the Brit's other hand began to squeeze and probe the other nub.

"H-ha-hh..!"

"You seem to be enjoying this, kraut." England said as he eyed the other's appendage, that was now dripping with precum. As England caught the German's eye, he licked his lips at the lovely shade of red the other turned, craving for more. As he made his way to the other's giant appendage, he teasingly stroked the tip with his finger, earning himself a desperate cry of pleasure from the younger nation.

"A-arthu-ur! P-p-please!"

"Please what, kraut?" England asked tauntingly. He was enjoying this chance at messing with the German.

"P-p-please s-s-suck A-arthur! P-please!" Germany begged, afterwards turning a deep shade of red. That was quite embarrassing to him, but he was nevertheless satisfied to feel England's warm mouth on his groin. England on the other hand, was in a crazed mix of sadistic pleasure and the well being of Germany, who could very well leave here with many hickeys and a sore ass. He wanted to push Germany to his limit, and enjoy his begging for hours, but he knew once this mischievios spell wore off of them, he'd get a black eye, a broken arm and three broken teeth. All which he knew the frog would mock him for. He loved the looks that the German made as he was being sucked off. And the noise went straight to the Brit's groin as well.

"A-arthur! I-i'm g-going t-to!" Germany cried out as he came, blushing as the Brit swallowed most of it, while the rest dripped down his chin. He pay no mind to it, but took out his two fingers that he had been scicoring the German with, and now put his cock the entrance.

"W-what t-the! Y-you're not a-actually g-going to put t-that inside me!" Germany said, a little panic in his voice.

"What's the matter kraut? I mean you took my fingers just fine, but a cock is too much?" England responded, showing the German his fingers, making the other blush.

"Now come on kraut, I _did _just suck you off. I deserve some release as well, don't you think?" England said. He shot the German a delinquent-like smile as he pushed into the other, not waiting a second longer.

"Y-you're so t-tight k-kraut." England groaned as he moved inside the other, now completely taking charge. He went at a faster pace, trying to enjoy the German's insides before they gave him release. Germany seemed to be enjoying this as well, his pleasure-giving spot hit more than twice in the fast pace the Brit was thrusting at.

"H-hahh! A-ahh!" Germany cried out as he found his release, his seed spilling all over him and England, who was still thrusting inside of the German.

"P-pull o-out! A-arthur! D-d-don't cum i-inside!"

"Kraut, i-if you k-keeping clenching a-around me like t-that-" Was all England was able to say as he came inside the German, filling him with his hot seed. Germany was holding on to him, not used to having liquid-like things inside of him. For a moment there, they held on to each other, England rubbing the German's back, trying to calm him down. In a snap though, they both realized what they were doing and abruptedly stopped.

"I'm g-going home."

"W-wait! Kraut! I'm sorry! At least take a shower first! Don't get that stuff on my iris and rose beds!"

After they had both taken showers —seperate showeres, of course— they decided to sit on the couch —though it wasn't the one they had just shagged on— and talk about unimportant subject, until, they both eventually fell asleep...

They both awoke to the sound of England's home phone taking a message.

_"Yo Iggy! Where have you been, man! Francey pants is like throwing this totally cool Easter Par-tty! You should totally come, dude! Oh yeah, this message was brought to you by the her-" _

England groaned as he heard the message, inwardly glad the git didn't get to finish the rest of that blasted sentence.

"W-was that America?" A voice asked sleepily. England almost jumped, but then realized who that voice belonged to.

"Yes it was kraut. H-he was just being an idiot, nothing for either of us to worry about."

"At least the others are back, right?"

"Right kraut, right."

Awkward silence then filled the room for some twenty-something-seconds, but was broken by Germany's atempt to make things 'less awkward'.

"Arthur.."

"Yes kraut?"

"Thanks.."

"Um, well, you're welcome...kraut."

"Okay... G'night Arthur..." Germany said sleepily, absent mindedly kissing England on the cheek, then falling back asleep. Of course England blushed, but yawned right afterward. He decided that he didn't care what happened tomorrow...

He just wanted to get some damned sleep.

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: Woooooooooo! I got another smut finished! And it had my favorite Uke Germany pairing as well *sniffles* XD**_

_**Um, translations!: **_

_**German: **_

_**Bruder (Brother)**_


End file.
